A Family to be lost
by Secret-Spirt
Summary: Hermione and Ron have 2 kids Ron is always working and never has time for his family even on his Son's first day of school is his family over? Rating may go up Ok I deleted the first 2 chapters and put a longer first chapter
1. Dad?

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting by the fire readinga book, it was 12:00 am and her boy friend to 

get home (he was working with Harry Potter as an Aurror) RonWeasley and her had been

together for about 8 years (they started to date in there 7th year_). Scratch sctatch_ it was an owl at

the window Hermione got up to go open the window "Pigwigon what do you have there"

Hermione opend the letter that was bigger then the little bird " S_orry honey I can't make it home _

_I have to work all night I will not be home antill the tommorow around 5pm tommorow, _

_sorry I can not make our big day_!" Hermione rolled her eyes "Pig I can't belive he would blow

off the big day!" Hermione hated that he worked so much but he worked so much becase it mad

alot of money and that is one thing he did not have when he was younger. " I gess Jhonathen will

be alittle up set that his dad won't be able to be at platform 9 3/4 ( Jhonathen A.K.A Jon was

there adopted son, they adopted him at a wizard adoption center((Hermione and Ron are not

married)). "Well I gess thereis no reason to wait up for him I will go to sleep."

The next morningHermione helped Jon pack to go to hogwarts and made a big breakfast,

"Mom...?" Jhon asked "Yes hon?" his mother replied "Where is dad he said he would be here?"

Jonasked " Daddys got to work he won't be home in time to see you..." just then they heard a

baby crying "Oh hon I've got to go get Samantha." (Smantha was Hermione and Ron's real kid,

Jon did not like her becase she was there real kid and he was adopted.) Hermione then hurried

upstairs then under his breath Jon mummbled "ya you do that she is better then me anyways..."

" Time to go get your stuff!" Hermione yelled from the front yard " You are going to miss the

train!" "But mom mabye dad will get home" Jon wined "Hon dad will be in work until 5pm, now

lets keep going!" Hermione had Samantha in a baby carrier on her back (Smantha was almost 1)

Hermione put Smantha in her car seat and then helped Jon put things in the car (Hermione had a

car becase she was half muggle and she liked doing some things the muggle way). On the way to

the train station Hermione started to talk to Jon " You know you already have friends who are

going to school with you when I started out I was all alone you at least have Lily and

James." ( Harry Potter's kids he nsmed them in honor of his mom and dad, Harry Married Cho

Chang who is now Cho Potter)" I know mom you told me alrady" Jon said "Don't be so fresh to

me young man!" Hermione told him. " Oh look we are here" Hermione said. Now lets get to

platform 9 and 3/4."

"Bye mom" Jon yelled out the window of his compartment he was sitting with Lilly and James.

"Bye hon." yelled his mom over the roaring engine; John sat down next to James and he closed his

eyes and felling the train picking up speed when he opened his eyes the Train had left the station

and James and Lily (twins) were talking quietly. " Hay mate you dozed off there for awhile." James

said " Ya we are almost to hogwarts we bought you some food from the cart so when you woke

up you could eat." Lily added, "Oh thanks I Though I only closed my eyes for a sec." John

answered grabbing the food from Lily and shoving it in his mouth "were was Uncle Ron (they

called him uncle Ron since there Parents were such good friends)?" James asked " working." John

said rolling his eyes" He could not even come drop me off here" " Your dad works to much"

James said. Just then the train whistle went off warning every one to get dressed in to their robes.

About 10 minuets latter the train stopped and they hured Hagrid calling " first years fellow me first

years this way" (they new who Hagrid was because he came and visited his mom and dad a few

years ago.) They followed Hagrid to a bunch of small boats. Then a few minutes latter they were at

the Great hall Mogongal called a kid named Steven Mofoy the kid walked up to the stool and had

the hat placed on is head the hat was barley a foot above his head and the hat yelled out "

Grifendoor" Mogongal let out a little shrill, the son of Draco Mofoy and grandson of Lucis Mofoy

two of the most terrible men and Steven was in Grifendoor. After a few moments of surprise

Mogongal called James up to the stool after Steven sat down at the grifendoor table, James up to

the Stool she put the hat on his head then listened to what it had to say " Grifendoor" yelled the hat

next was Lilly she sat on the stool, the hat was placed on her head " Grifendoor" it yelled, Lilly ran

over to the Grifendoor table with a big smile sitting next to her brother. Next some kid named

Kevin went up and was appointed to Ravenclaw. After about 20 more kids it was time for John he

walked up to the stool his mind racing _what if my real parents were in slitherin then that would _

_mean I would not be in grifendoor and I might be evil or maybe they were in some other _

_house. I might not be in the same house as Lilly and James what if I was in a different one _

_that would mean that I would be competing against them and all sorts of things and…_

Mogongal sharp vice cut through his thoughts " John Wesley, any one out their name John

Wesley?" John snapped back into reality and walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on his

head; it took some time for the hat to choose this time felt like hours for John, then he started to

her the hat start to talk then the hat yelled out "grifendoor". John jumped down from the stool very

happy that he was in grifendoor he ran over to Lilly and James and sat down. They waited for the

rest of the students to get sorted then Professor Demplining (the head master after dumbledoor)

stood up "I am the headmaster here at hogwarts and I would like to announce a few things before

we all go. First I would like to announce our new potions master Professor Kline and our dark arts

teacher Professor Wood. Now you may all go to your houses.

**Ok 2nd chapter will be up soon**


	2. The fight and the letter

Summary: Ron and Hermione adopted a son (they are not married) and just had a baby.

Ron is always working and Hermione is getting fed up with it.

Catch up: John Lilly and James were just sorted into Grifendoor

Hermione picked up the baby " Come on hon…Stop crying" She then fed the baby and put her down for a nap.

"Hay Hermione" Ron said walking into the room.

"Were have you been lately?" She was not happy " You missed your son getting on to the train for the first time!"

"Hon I am making a lot of money for us we won't be poor like I used to be!" He said starting to get loud.

"Stop the yelling the baby just fell asleep" Hermione hissed at him.

"Well then you better stop badgering me!" He hissed back. .

Hermione pushed him out of the baby's room.

"Why are you always doing this Ron?" Hermione said her eyes full of tears.

"What do you mean trying to pay the bills? I will just stop going to work then I will get a bad job and be poor like I used to be! Is that what you want?" Ron said still getting louder.

"Some times I wish we were poor then you could spend time with your family!" Hermione yelled at him tears streaming down her face.

"What do you want from me Hermione?" Ron asked, " I can only do so much!"

"I…I…I…I want you to leave!" Hermione yelled at him " Then your family won't get in the way of your job!"

"Hermione you didn't mean that?" Ron said looking hurt.

"Yes I did Ronald." Hermione said holding her sides.

"Fine then…you will be the one to tell John!" He said grabbing a few things from his room and heading for the front door.

Hermione plopped on the couch as Ron left out the front door, How was she supposed to tell John… Well it wasn't like John saw his father that much any way…

"Hay Lilly…How was your nights sleep?" John asked Lilly

"Fine…A little lumpy though." She said looking at her brother coming down the steps of the boys Dormitory.

"Hay sleepy head" Lilly said to her brother.

"Hay" James said yawning.

"Come on let's go to breakfast," John said standing up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Okay" Lilly and James said together.

When they sat down they looked across the table at the ghost Nearly heedless Nick appeared.

"So James you must have been comfy," Lilly said

"Huuu?" He answered confused.

"You slept so late" Lilly told him putting some food on her plate.

"Oh ya, it was okay but I was so tired I could have fallen asleep on a pile of needles" James said loading his plate with different foods.

"Hay James, I would lay off of the food you might get to heavy to ride your broom" John said as John and Lilly broke out laughing.

"Hahaha you think you are so funny" James said giving John an evil stare which just made John braked out in more laughter.

Just then a letter came by owl for John, John picked up the letter smiling when he saw it was from his mom, but his smile quickly vanished when he went to read what it said:

_Dear John,_

_I am sorry to tell you but your father and I have split up, He will not be here when you come back for Christmas and any other holiday and when you come back from your school year. I am sorry you had to find out this way but I could think of no other way._

Love, Mom 

"What is that" Lilly asked "and why do you look so upset?"

"My, My mom and dad split up" John stuttering a few times.

"Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione? No way" James said, " Now your mom and dad are not going to be together!" Lilly nudged James in the Ribs.


End file.
